


Nice Halloween fuck

by IceIceBabu (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Begging, Den x Belgium is mentioned, Halloween, Ice is submission, Nor is dom., Porn With Plot, fucked, ice in maid outfit, sin - Freeform, thats it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IceIceBabu
Summary: Norway and Iceland do 'something' while the other nordics are gone. But Fin already knew





	Nice Halloween fuck

**Author's Note:**

> On watt.pad too. I know Halloween has passed, but posting it anyways.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to go trick or treating with us Norway and Ice-kun?"

"Yeah, me and Ice will watch the house while you guys are gone"

"Okay.. Me, Su-san, and Sealand will go. We'll be gone for a while, Denmark too."

Finland said, walking outside in his cute mommy bear costume while Sweden and Peter was the daddy bear and the son and closed the door behind the two nations.

As Finland left, Norway smiled at Iceland who was under the blankets. He nodded for Iceland to get out from the covers to see his very.. Revealing maids uniform some stripper would wear.

"Are you sure? W-We can go trick or treating with the people that asked us to go with them like Denmark and Liechtenstein.." Ice said his fingers clinging to the blankets.

Norway shoved the blankets away from him, "No. And I think Denmark is okay leaving us here to watch the house, Besides he has his girlfriend Belgium to keep him company."

Iceland smiled slightly and Norway touched Ice's chin up to his face "Now.. Let's get started shall we?" he smirked and Iceland's smile grew bigger.

"..Please do it like you always do" Ice said blushing like a desperate slut waiting for her master, Norway smiled at that and kissed Iceland on top of him trapping his hands with his little brother's fingers.

The kiss was hot. There was a few girly moans from Iceland since Norway moved down to Ice's neck and bit it and kissed it, also taking off his pants and boxers.

After that, he teased Ice's tip and that made him scream a little then took off the maid's undergarments. He knew Iceland wasn't a patient person at all when it comes to this, but he had to prepare him so it wouldn't hurt even if Ice refused and wanted his dick immediately.

"I know you want it" He said emotionless his cock in his hand in the corner of the bed, "But you have to do something for me first.. So I can fuck you after a couple of hot sexy rounds."

Ice nodded and picked up his brothers cock into his mouth, it wasn't enough covered so Nor pushed Ice's head to take in more.

Ice felt the cock almost down his throat completely, the cock was thick and big for his mouth like at the dentist. But he knew his job during the blowjob and sucked on the cock a little faster as he went.

He kept on sucking his brothers cock while Nor was pulling on his white hair on and on until it exploded, the seamen went down his throat and Ice pulled out feeling hurt but he obviously wasn't free yet.

Norway held out a hand to bring Ice back up. He standed up and picked the albino up and placed him on the bed, then he got on him like doggy style his hands intertwining with the pale fingers.

He instantly went go and ran his hands down Iceland's beautiful petite body to grab his legs. Ice held out a moan, his older brother smirked and put a finger in his hole without signaling.

The purple eyed boy yelped feeling the fingers inside him, one by one he pulled his own hair or sliding his hands to his chest from the feeling.

Nor thought it was hot, he looked up at his blushing face and pulled his arms away from his hair trapping his hands again. He smirked, "Are you ready?" playing with his hardened nipples hearing a moan from him.

Nor took that as a 'yes' and forced the thick and huge cock into the hole leaving Iceland to moan loud, he found that very appealing to him hearing the girly moans.

So, he decided to reward him by pulling the white hair by his left hand, mouth biting on his neck, and his right hand playing with his nipples. Like Iceland was his toy to play with.

Iceland screamed, tears falling from his eyes. He was too affected by the pain making him scratch his fingers on his brothers back, Norway hissed at that drawing saliva down the neck and biting his neck harder accidently.

That kept happening between the two during their love making until the climax, cum on both their chests and blood dripping from Norway's back. Norway pulled out leaving Ice to suck on that extra cum dripping.

"I'll be back.. I got to patch my back up. You on the other hand just rest" He standed up from the bed "..First I'll wash you and me up, Then get you new clothes from your room, And after that you can borrow my clothes"

Ice blushed red hearing that he can borrow his clothes. "..Because even if it's too big for you. I think you'll look dead sexy in my clothes" he winked at him and picked Iceland up to the shower room.

He left Ice a very embarrassed face. But was very happy as well, he got fucked and was pretty sure Finland wouldn't walk in after they fucked like he always does.

~After a long while~

The other Nordics came home from trick or treating, though they came home late since Sealand wanted to play with the other micronations before going home.

While Sweden was tucking his adoptive eBay son in bed, thankfully Denmark wasn't home because he got drunk and went to his girlfriend's house to fuck her.

Finland peaked the door to Norway's room and saw both of them sleeping. He smiled but actually knew what they were doing the whole time he was gone and closed the door.

The Santa boy walked to his and Sweden's room and took off his costume, he made sure to make a list of things for Norway and Iceland to do tomorrow. And make sure they properly take care of the house and not fuck.


End file.
